communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Help:Communitypagina
De Communitypagina-feature bij Speciaal:Community is te vinden in de Community link bij de "Explore"-tab of bij de "Get Started"-knop bij het bijhorende deel. Deze pagina is een lanceerpunt voor bewerkers binnen een gemeenschap, waar ze samen informatie bij elkaar halen over recente activiteit en suggesties voor pagina's om te verbeteren. De pagina is vooral behulpzaam voor nieuwe gebruikers die nog gewend moeten raken aan de gemeenschap waar ze zich bij aansluiten. ]] De inhoud van de pagina The Communitypagina bevat: * Een grote banner zodat je het onderwerp van jouw gemeenschap kunt laten zien. * Vele suggesties over welke pagina's nog bewerkt of verbeterd moeten worden, te vinden aan de linkerkant, waaronder een aantal lijsten overgenomen van en een plek voor beheerders om hun eigen suggesties en advies te kunnen bieden. * Gemeenschapsinformatie, te vinden aan de rechterkant, bevat recentelijk actieve beheerders, top-bewerkers en recente aanwinsten. * Een plek om naar de gemeenschapsbeleid te linken met daarbij linkjes naar belangrijke pagina's toe. Om er te komen, kun je gaan naar Speciaal:Community of op de knop drukken die tevoorschijn komt rechtsboven bij de rechterkolom van artikelpagina's. Je zult ook een bericht ontvangen met daarin de vraag of je naar de Comumunitypagina van de wiki wil gaan om bekend te raken met je eerste bewerking op die wiki. Hoe werkt het? ;Banner en tekst * De banner kan worden aangepast door de beheerders van de gemeenschap door een afbeelding te uploaden op het volgende adres: File:Community-Page-Header.jpg . ** Moet minimaal 1200x250px zijn. ** Kijk goed of de kleuren van de banner mooi overkomen in je locale thema! ** De koptekst kan worden aangepast bij MediaWiki:Communitypage-tasks-header-welcome en bij MediaWiki:Communitypage-subheader-welcome. ; Van de gemeenschap *Dit is een plek waar beheerders een groot scala aan suggesties en tips kunnen geven voor nieuwe gebruikers. Het zou bijvoorbeeld: ** Bezoekers kunnen verwijzen naar belangrijke pagina's, zoals recentelijk nieuws. ** Link categorieën van pagina's die nodig moeten worden bijgewerkt, zoals Categorie:Hulp ** Verwijs gebruikers naar de juiste plek om vragen te stellen. ** Vraag om reacties binnen een recent onderwerp of een recente discussie, zoals bijvoorbeeld regels. ** Voorbeelden: The Elder Scrolls Wiki, League of Legends Wiki, Destiny Wiki * Normale wikitext kan worden gebruikt hier en kan zolang zijn als je wilt. * De inhoud kan worden aangepast door beheerders via de "Bewerkings"-lijst of bij Mediawiki:Community-to-do-list. ; Topbewerkers van deze week * Deze lijst wordt gereset op zondagnacht/maandagochtend - om precies te zijn, rond 00:00 UTC op maandag. * Een afbeelding/video uploaden op deze pagina wordt apart geteld. * Let op: het bewerkingsklassement wordt niet bijgehouden over lange tijd en er zullen geen beloningen zijn als je hoog in de lijst staat. ;Handige links * Het gemeenschapsbeleid dat gelinked is binnen het bericht van de helpmodule kan bewerkt worden door beheerders. ** Deze kan gevonden worden bij MediaWiki:Communitypage-policy-module-link-page-name. ** Dit kan verwijzen naar elke pagina binnen de gemeenschap en staat standaard ingesteld op " ". * Normal article wikitext can be used here and can be any length. * The contents can be edited by admins via the "Edit list" link, or at MediaWiki:Community-to-do-list. ;Heb je feedback? : Als je feedback of suggesties hebt voor dit feature, laat het ons alsjeblieft weten via Speciaal:Contact/feedback! Verdere hulp en feedback de:Hilfe:Community-Seite es:Ayuda:Página Comunitaria fr:Aide:Page Communauté it:Aiuto:Pagina della Community ja:ヘルプ:コミュニティ・ページ pl:Pomoc:Strona Społeczności pt:Ajuda:Página da Comunidade ru:Справка:Страница сообщества zh:Help:社区页 uk:Довідка:Сторінка спільноти en:Help:Community Page